


Tornerai sempre da me

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Supereroi divini [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Divinity!AU, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Pwp tra Steve divinità e Tony Stark.





	Tornerai sempre da me

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al P0rnfest, 8° edizione.  
> Fandom: The Avengers.  
> Personaggi: Divinity!Steve Rogers, Tony Stark.  
> Prompt: Presa in giro.

Tornerai sempre da me

Steve si tolse l'elmo con le corna dorate dal capo, la mise sotto il braccio e si sfilò la pelliccia di lupo lasciandola cadere sul pavimento.  
Avanzò, i suoi passi rimbombavano all'interno del salone. La luce bluastra della città penetrava dalle finestre di vetro. Guardò Tony sdraiato sopra il divano e sorrise, inginocchiandosi davanti a lui.   
“I'm back, Iron Man” mormorò.  
Tony si rizzò seduto accavallando le gambe, sogghignò socchiudendo gli occhi castano scuro.  
“Ma guarda un po' chi si rivede” disse, sarcastico.  
Steve gli appoggiò una mano sull'addome caldo, accarezzando la striscia di pelle scura che la maglietta nera aderente di Tony lasciava scoperta.  
“Suvvia, sono tornato presto questa volta” ribatté.  
Si sporse e gli baciò il collo, inspirando il suo profumo. Tony si scostò, gli poggiò il dito sulle labbra rosse e lo scosse ripetutamente.  
“Cosa ti fa pensare che io ti abbia aspettato?” chiese, divertito.  
Poggiò le mani sul divano e allargò le gambe, sorrise.  
“Potrei accettare delle scuse, se poste in modo adeguatamente divino” lo derise.  
“È una presa in giro quella che sento, Mr. Stark?” domandò Steve.  
Gli si sedette accanto, appoggiando il proprio elmo sul tavolino. Si voltò e allungò le gambe mettendole oltre il bracciolo del divano. Tony gli carezzò il mento, si sporse verso di lui e si morse l'interno guancia.  
“Chi ti dice lo sia?”.  
Gli tracciò il profilo delle labbra con l'indice.  
“Una divinità in ginocchio fa bene all'autostima di noi miseri mortali abbandonati a noi stessi” sussurrò.  
Steve si coricò, sistemandogli la testa sulle gambe e fece oscillare le proprie.   
“Se mi facessi conquistare questo pianeta, non me ne dovrei andare” borbottò.  
Tony abbassò il capo, inarcò un sopracciglio arricciando il naso.  
“Quindi vai via perché non reggi all'umiliazione di non essere al mio livello?” chiese, divertito.  
Gli passò le dita sul collo, scendendo verso il petto prominente.  
“E perché torni, mnh?”.  
Steve gli prese la mano e se la portò ai glutei, chiudendo gli occhi.  
“Lo sai che me ne vado per tutelare i nove regni” mormorò.  
Tony gli carezzò il sedere, roteò gli occhi.  
“Vorrai dire gli altri otto, visto che questo vuoi conquistarlo”.  
Gli diede una pacca, sogghignò.  
“Non ignorare la mia domanda, divinità da strapazzo”.  
Steve si voltò a faccia in giù e alzò il capo, avvicinando il suo viso a quello di Tony.  
“I midgardiani sono capre. Da quando si tutelano?” domandò ironico.  
Tony gli afferrò il mento con una mano, gli strinse una natica con l'altra.  
“La capra qui presente potrebbe rifiutarsi di scoparti e prenderti a calci.  
Di nuovo”.  
Steve poggiò le labbra su quelle dell'altro, chiudendo gli occhi. Infilò la lingua nella bocca dell'altro con un mugolio. Tony gli morse  
il labbro, lo leccò e si tirò indietro con il capo.  
“Eh no, caro asgardiano” sussurrò.  
Gli massaggiò la natica che stava stringendo, socchiuse gli occhi.  
“Non la passi liscia questa volta”.  
Steve si mise in ginocchio e aderì al corpo dell'altro, sentendo le dita bollenti di lui sopra il collo.  
“E cosa vuoi fare?” chiese.  
Tony gli strinse il fianco con le unghie, gli avvicinò le labbra alle orecchie.  
“Dimmi perché torni, oh mia impegnatissima divinità” sussurrò roco.  
Scese con le mani fino ai pantaloni dell'altro, vi infilò la mano tastando la pelle fresca.  
“Dimmi perché dovrei accontentarti, e smetterò di prenderti in giro”.  
“Tu ami prendermi in giro” ribatté Steve.   
Gli passò le braccia intorno al collo e si strusciò contro di lui. Tony gli afferrò i glutei, sogghignò.  
“E tu ami me” rispose.  
Aderì al corpo fresco dell'altro, sospirò nel suo orecchio e mugolò.  
“Quindi dammi ciò che voglio, o dovrai rimanere a bocca asciutta caro asgardiano”.  
Steve sbuffò, fece sparire i propri abiti e quelli dell'altro in una serie di scintille verdi.  
“E cos'è che vuoi?” domandò con voce seducente.   
Gli leccò l'orecchio e ne morse la parte superiore. Tony mugolò di piacere, gli allargò le natiche con le mani e ne massaggiò l'interno  
con i polpastrelli.  
“Che ne dici di una divinità che mi implora di prenderla?” sussurrò, con tono caldo.  
Steve strofinò il suo naso contro quello dell'altro, gli portò le mani al membro e glielo accarezzò, passando l'indice sul prepuzio.  
“Una richiesta pretenziosa” mormorò con voce roca.  
Tony gemette sentendo le guance accaldate, gli si sfregò contro mugolando e lo penetrò con due dita.  
“Il prezzo della tua assenza” sussurrò.  
Steve gli affondò il capo nell'incavo del collo e ansimò di piacere. Tony mosse le dita in tondo, lo stese sul divano e aderì con il petto a quello dell'altro.  
“Dillo” ordinò, roco.  
Steve si mordicchiò il labbro, chiuse gli occhi ed espirò dal naso.  
“Prendimi” mormorò con voce calda.  
Tony sfilò le dita, gli sollevò i fianchi e lo penetrò. Si spinse dentro di lui, si piegò in avanti ansimando nell'orecchio di Steve. La divinità  
mosse il bacino facendolo penetrare più a fondo. Tony puntellò le ginocchia sul divano, strinse i fianchi di Steve e si spinse con forza.  
Prese a morderlo e leccarlo tra gli ansiti, gli occhi erano liquidi. Steve gli mise le gambe ai fianchi e si strinse, muovendo su e giù velocemente  
il bacino. Tony lo morse in più punti, continuando a spingere tra i gemiti dell'altro. Mugolò di piacere, gettò il capo all'indietro  
ansimando; sentì Steve venire tra i loro ventri e gorgogliò riversandosi in lui. Gli poggiò il capo sul petto e chiuse gli occhi stringendolo.


End file.
